


Edser contra el mundo

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Acabado el bölüm 24 puedo decir con toda la seguridad de mi vida que todas las bolas de mi bingo para repartir hostias están llenas con el nombre de la balcón y de la babaanne. En la lotería no hay forma de que no vayan a ganar.La cuestión es que me enfada que llevemos tanto tiempo sin la reconciliación que merecemos y que ahora de repente llegue la policía para seguir jodiendo. Así que, aquí os dejo lo que desearía que pasara si Eda se impusiera a esa señora y confesara de una vez sus sentimientos a Serkan.Es casi todo diálogo y no hay mucha profundidad, pero necesitaba escribirlo para relajarme un poco.Espero que lo disfrutéis :)
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Edser contra el mundo

Ver llegar a la policía para llevarse a Serkan era algo que Eda Yıldız no iba a permitir.  
No lo iba a permitir porque era su hombre al que querían apresar.  
El mejor hombre que había conocido.  
Y no existía manera en el mundo en el que ella no intentara impedirlo.

Se puso frente a él, estirando los brazos, y alzó la barbilla. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su abuela.

–No.

Solo dijo eso.  
Contundentemente.  
Seriamente.

–¿No? –Respondió la mujer, levantándose y acercándose a ella.

–No vas a conseguir nada con la mierda que estás moviendo, ¿me oyes? Habla con esta gente y diles que se vayan. Serkan no se mueve de aquí.

–¿Por qué crees que yo puedo hacer algo en relación a esto?

–Deja de tomarme por estúpida. Si realmente crees que vas a poder destruir lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida sin que yo oponga resistencia, es que no me conoces en absoluto.

–Eda...

–Serkan, no –Le dijo, apretando su brazo con cariño cuando la rodeó la cintura y dio un paso al frente.

–Voy a ir con ellos y lo resolveré, ¿vale?

–He dicho que no –Frunció el ceño, mirándole a los ojos. Le acarició la barba, pasando su pulgar por su labio inferior –Sé que es cosa de ella, Serkan. Quiere acabar con toda tu reputación y no voy a mantenerme de brazos cruzados.

–Tenemos que llevárnoslo, señorita –Uno de los policías se acercó, pero Eda le puso una mano en el pecho y le impidió continuar.

–No vas a ponerle un dedo encima.

–Eda, es una autoridad. Por favor, no hagas nada –Rogó Serkan, a su espalda.

–Vale ya con esto. VALE YA –Exclamó, sin poder contenerse más –No sé quién te crees que eres, pero no me importas. Ni tú ni todo lo que quieras hacer al aparecer aquí de repente. He vivido sin ti todos estos años y pretendo vivir sin ti todos los que me quedan. Pero no voy a vivir sin Serkan Bolat. Si él va a ir a comisaría, yo también.

Vio que uno de los policías le estaba poniendo las esposas a Serkan y se colocó la otra.

–Vamos juntos.

–Testaruda como siempre, Eda Yıldız –Rio Serkan, besándola la frente y caminando a su lado fuera de la oficina.

Le hizo un gesto a Engin para que no se preocupara y miró a Ceren, pidiéndola en silencio que se hiciera cargo. Ella asintió, acercándose a Ferit para coger sus abrigos y seguirles. Como amiga de ambos intentará sacarlos de allí y como abogada lo conseguirá.

–No puedo creer lo que has hecho –Dijo Serkan, cuando se sentaron en el coche policial.

–Así empezó nuestra historia –Bromeó Eda, alzando la mano que tenia esposada a la de Serkan.

–Podríamos decir que tenemos un amor encadenado.

En comisaría les soltaron y los separaron a cada uno en par de celdas pequeñas que tenían. Eda se sentó en la pared que le unía a la de Serkan y dio un par de golpes.

–¿Me oyes?

–Siempre puedo oírte, corazón.

Eda sonrió, ruborizándose levemente.

–No sé que se habrá inventado mi abuela sobre ti, pero Ceren lo desmentirá y saldrás de aquí.

–Confío en ella, Eda. No estoy preocupado. Me preocupas más tú. Te has impuesto a una autoridad, es que eso es un delito.

–Cometería mil delitos con tal de salvarte, Serkan Bolat.

–Eda –La voz sonó quebrada a través de la pared. Pareció un sonido de alivio contenido –Estoy tan enamorado de ti. Vivo por ti. Mi corazón late por ti.

–Serkan...

Eda quería declararse. Era consciente de que llevaba demasiado tiempo posponiéndolo y que él también merecía oír esas palabras, pero su abuela apareció por allí, seguida de los mismos policías y abrió sus celdas sin darla tiempo a replicar.

–Mi condición para que tu querido Serkan Bolat salga de aquí sin cargos es bastante simple, Edagim.

–Si tu condición es que me aleje de él no la acepto. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Él no ha hecho nada malo y podremos demostrarlo. ¿En qué planeta vives? Llegar aquí y presentarte como si fueras la dueña de ArtLife y de mi vida no hará que lo seas en realidad. Amo a Serkan Bolat y eso no cambiará hagas lo que hagas –Se giró a mirarle y le sonrió a modo de disculpa –No es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero te amo Serkan Bolat. Y lucharé por ti.

Él la sonrió de vuelta y la abrazó por los hombros.

–Yo tengo una condición muy simple también. Una condición para no denunciarte por injurias. Y es que te vayas. Que desaparezcas. Que vendas tus acciones y nos dejes en paz. Intentaste destruir la vida de mis padres y quieres intentar destruir la mía también, lo sé. Es una pena que no sea una niña que puedes controlar.

–Eda...

–No hay Eda para ti –Le dijo a su abuela, dando un paso al frente para encararla –No existes en mi vida. Asúmelo ya y olvídate de los planes que tuvieras para separarme de mi hombre porque no van a funcionar.

Agarró a Serkan de la mano y echó a andar, acercándose a Ceren y a Ferit, que los esperaban a unos metros.

–Está todo arreglado. Tu abuela había hablado con el señor Emre para que denunciara a Serkan por lo del derrumbe a pesar de que ya se sabía que había sido Efe. Como no aceptó, puso una denuncia falsa. ¿Queréis que haga algo al respecto?

–Olvídalo, Ceren –Dijo Serkan, antes de que Eda pudiera hablar –Vamos a descansar y ya mañana veremos qué hacer.

Apretó el hombro de Ferit con afecto y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Eda, instándola a salir de comisaría.

–Pero, Serkan...

–Ahora no, mi amor. Vamos a casa. Ya lo pensaremos en otro momento.

Ella asintió, acercándose más a su lado y sonriendo ante el apodo cariñoso.  
Le amaba más que a sí misma.  
Tenía que volver a decírselo.

–Voy a preparar la bañera y vamos a relajarnos con algo de espuma después del caos que acabamos de vivir –La dijo, cuando llegaron a su casa.

–¿Juntos?

Serkan se giró para mirarla mientras subía las escaleras y alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

–¿Vamos a bañarnos juntos?

–Es mi segundo deseo. Creo que puedes descongelarlos ahora.

Ella se rio y le siguió, notando el calor en las mejillas y un nudo en la parte baja del estómago.

–Serkan, yo...

–Eda, por favor. Solo un baño. Es lo único que te pido –Y fue el tono suave en su voz, rozando la súplica, lo que la derritió el corazón.

Asintió, entrelazando sus brazos y ayudándole a preparar el agua caliente y la espuma.

–¿Quieres que me gire? –Preguntó, cuando acabó de encender la última vela.

Eda sintió que le ardía la cara, pero se encogió de hombros.

–No hay nada que no hayas visto.

Serkan abrió la boca, sorprendido y lentamente se le fue formando una sonrisa de costado.

–Va a ser un placer ver a una diosa desnudarse –Dijo, cruzándose de brazos e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Eda quiso huir; sin embargo, cogió aire y se armó de valor.  
_Es Serkan. El hombre de tu vida. ¿Qué puede pasar?_  
_Juega un poco, Eda._

Clavó sus ojos en los de él mientras se desabrochaba la cremallera del vestido rojo que llevaba. Se quitó las mangas despacio, sonriendo al ver cómo Serkan seguía cada movimiento con la mirada y tragaba saliva en seco.

No tardó demasiado en quedarse en ropa interior frente a él y se cruzó de brazos, imitando su posición.

Serkan la recorrió de arriba abajo y mojó sus labios con la lengua. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas de deseo y Eda estaba ansiando que diera un paso al frente para que pudiera tocarla.

–Tu turno, Serkan Bey.

Un sonido ronco escapó de su garganta cuando la oyó llamarle así y parpadeó para recuperar la cordura.

–Vas a acabar conmigo, Eda Yıldız.

Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y se desanudó la corbata en apenas un par de movimientos. Eda aguantó la respiración al ver cómo se le marcaban las venas de las manos y cómo se le tensaban los brazos al ir desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa.

Al igual que había hecho él, Eda siguió cada movimiento con la mirada, tragando saliva y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Cuando se quedó en apenas un bóxer frente a ella, ambos sintieron que la temperatura de la estancia ascendía hasta el infierno.

–Podemos bañarnos así si estás más cómoda ya sab...

Pero Serkan no pudo acabar porque Eda ya se había desabrochado el sujetador y lo había lanzado a una esquina.

Se le secó la boca y dio un paso hacia adelante por inercia. Ella sonrió, pues es lo que estaba esperando.

–Se va a quedar el agua fría –Le dijo, en apenas un susurro.

Parecía que Serkan no estaba procesando nada, así que chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara y se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, tapándose el pecho.

Le vio sacudir la cabeza levemente y alzar la mirada para posarla en su cara.

–¿Decías algo?

–El agua. Se va a quedar fría.

Serkan asintió un par de veces, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta y volvió a mirarla.

Eda, que notaba que estaba en trance, se agachó para desnudarse del todo y se metió a la bañera, hundiéndose en las burbujas de espuma y haciéndole un gesto con el brazo para que se diera prisa.

Un segundo después Serkan estaba en la bañera frente a ella, devorándola con la mirada.

–¿Qué he hecho para merecerte? –Preguntó, en un murmullo, más para sí mismo que para ella –Eres la estrella fugaz a la que siempre voy a pedir deseos.

Eda le sonrió y flexionó las piernas para acercarse a él. Le sujetó la cara entre las manos y le besó la nariz antes de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

–Estoy tan enamorada de ti, Serkan Bolat, que siento que he aprendido a amar amándote y que no podré existir si no existes tú.

–Los sentimientos siempre han sido y siempre serán mutuos, mi reina.

Se inclinó para besarla y el contacto con sus labios le dio mil años de vida más.

–He adorado verte imponerte de esa forma a tu abuela hoy.

–Lo haría una y otra vez por ti. Estoy cansada de que estemos separados. Te quiero a ti. Cada día. A mi lado.

–Si me quieres, me tienes.

–No será fácil, lo sabes ¿no?

–Superaré todos los obstáculos que nos ponga esa mujer con tal de ver una sonrisa en tu cara al final del día dirigiéndose a mí. Con tal de saber que me amas. Eso siempre será suficiente.

–Gracias por estar, Serkan Bolat. Por estar ahí desde que nos conocimos. Por no soltar mi mano. Por darme fuerzas. Por quererme como soy. Por todo.

–Gracias a ti, Eda Yıldız. Por enseñarme que la vida ha merecido la pena por el simple hecho de conocerte.

Y esa noche, entre agua y espuma, se dieron una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad de verdad. Eterna. Para amarse incluso más allá del tiempo.


End file.
